massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Uumakan
The Uumakan (And given Latin name of Warrior Pacis, or Peaceful Warrior) often referred o humans as Hogs (due to the hedgehog like "hair"), are large, bipedal reptile like beings who lived on the planet Reapio. They are the only species to escape the original enslavement from the Ermerk, and one of the four, excluding the ermerk, to escape the worlds destruction. Uuamakan were part of a large-scale war prior to the Ermerk Genocide, fighting for their own freedom, and the Sazords'. They developed weaponry similar to the mainstream Citadel Armory, but with enhanced brutality and cruder detail due to a huge demand in weapons. They were successful in defeating the Ermerk, but with the loss of Sazord Armies, and the Sazord race stuck on the planet until their own revolution. History ﻿Reapio Originally coming from Reapio, along with four other intelligent sapient species, Uumakan have a bloody past, and can be compared to martial artists of East Asia on earth, or knights of Medieval Europe. The Uumakan race were the dominant species of Reapio for thousands of years until the ermerk started to greedily rebel. Uumakan soldiers were killed by the thousands, and the race was pushed back to a small island nation. On the island, only two million of the estimated sixteen billion were left, but there were fewer casualties after most of Reapio fell to the ermerk. Ermerk were shot on sight, but even though there technology became primitive in this state of war, they developed large cannons capable of shooting across the ocean, and into the Eastern Empire. War raged on for nearly two thousand years, a huge amount of war for both of these species, who were normally peaceful before the rebellions. But unlike ermerk, the Uumakan attacked only when provoked, and became the savors of the Sazord, protecting the large insect like creatures for centuries. Eventually Uumakan warriors started banding together, as the primary governments had fallen and became nothing but names to spit on. The one million hogs began working on powerful machinery, unknown to the ermerk. These machines were large ships, stationed in underwater bases that hadn't crumbled with the rest of civilization. These ships were equipped with one weapon, a massive cannon attached on the back. It would tear apart any ermerk ship coming at them. The ships were extremely slow, so most scientists and engineers worked heavily on armor and what they called "deflectors". The deflectors were practically shields, but were very visible. The deflectors were capable of blocking the equivalent of ten twenty kilogram slugs from the Destiny Ascension (Although they'd never stand in a fight with it). Each ship or shuttle had multiple layers of shields, making them formidable opponents to short ranged and smaller ermerk warships. Eventually they were finished after five years, but sazord distress calls had to be answered. The sazord had stuck with during the genocide, literally saving them hundreds of times, even after the bug species had been decimated. Gallery The Warlords.jpg|A look at the diverse armor of the Uumaken. War_Chieftan_Flag_Halo_Wars.jpeg|Warlord Gorg Shag Veselkhol, Supreme commander of the Uumakan race. Category:Sentient Species Category:Articles by Hunter Zealot Category:Dominatus Universum